Athena vs
by Arkaham
Summary: ¿y ahora contra que se enfrenta Athena? ¿un dios maligno? ¿Algun caballero manipulador? ¿Algun escritor aburrido?


**Acto uno**

Nuestra historia humildemente comienza justo después de tan celebre frace"morirás Athena"

y Seiya como disco rayado interrumpía

"Saori-saaaan"

Bueno, un poquito mas adelante, en algo así como.

"lo lograste Seiya, la tierra esta a salvo, de nuevo" y vemos una escena empalagosa entre Saori y el santo de Pegaso...

"hay por favor"

Shiryu nu interrumpas al narrador o te va peor.

"Si claro, como ver a tu novio besarse con esa fea suertuda"

"oye cállate, que es mi mujer"

Señor Solo si no deja de interrumpir no podrá aparecer en escena para salvar a su mujer, además solo es una escena.

"con fondo rosa"

"palomas y flores"

A callar...  
se escucha un estruendo estrenduso y Julián como Shiryu tienen cosidas sus bocas

¿Donde íbamos? A si...

Athena había salvado al mundo de Hades clavando en su pecho la redonda Nike. Los muchachos de efectos especiales hicieron un buen trabajo.

"¿Como que me mato esa mocosa de...?"

Ese vocabulario Hades¿Quien pensaría que un dios como tu tiene semejante vocabulario?

"¡¡Te demandaré!!" Hades grita tras bambalinas mientras un cuarteto de espectros le quitan o mas bien tratan de quitar la armadura abollada, al termino de frase aparecen los tres jueces del inframundo, en trajes negros y maletín en mano, a y no se olviden de lentes negros.

"A mi nadie me demanda" grita Saori señalando a Hades. Me gusta narrar estos pleitos "A mi caballeros de bronce"

Ikki adelante, Shiryu cargando a Seiya y Shun e Hyoga charlando mas allá sin haberse enterado de lo que grito Saori.

"Esos no te van a salvar de mi demanda" Hades se ríe a carcajadas "Míralos niñata tonta ni siquiera han hecho el examen de universidad."

Basta, basta no aun no queremos peleas…

"¡Pero me mataron!!"

Ya lo sé Hades.

"Me prometiste un papel en esta cosa"

Si lo sé

"¿Y entonces porque me matas en la primera escena?"

Ah…… narrador no sabe que decir y ya ha borrador mas de 200 palabras de explicaciones tontas

Aparece el chico de la limpieza, gorra y escoba, le entrega a Hades un pequeño librito en que se lee el tomo dos.

"¿Y esto que?" Hades lo hojea brevemente

Pues si prestaras la debida atención le da su galleta de cerezas al chico de la escoba varias que en el tomo dos de la escena 56 sale más Hades…

El dios revisa y comienza a leer, se sienta en un sillón aparecido de quien sabe donde y comienza a leer entretenido.

"me gusta"

"¿Patrón?" Los tres jueces se arremolinan alrededor de Hades decepcionados de meter demanda contra Athena quien a su vez se esta golpeando el trasero en señal de victoria…. Y ya no les digo mas.

"una copa de vino tinto y varias grandas esto se pone bueno"

Bien dejemos a Hades y su servidumbre disfrutar del tomo dos.. narrador jala a Radamanthys Continuemos el cuento.

Athena regresó con sus cinco santos a la tierra tras una victoria sublime contra Hades, en la pagina anterior del manga, veíamos como el inframundo se caía a pedazos.

Jabu y Ban corren a recibir a Athena y sus compañeros caídos, Shaina y Marín, hey ¿alguien las ha visto', las necesito a escena se acerca el chico de la escoba y susurra al narrador a vale… gracias.

Este, bueno Athena es recibida por todos aquellos que esperaban y rezaban ciegamente desde el santuario. Incluso Seika ha corrido a darles la bienvenida.

El mundo goza de un nuevo día glorioso, la alegría inunda los corazones.

Saori sin embargo trata de curar las heridas de Seiya con su cosmo, lográndolo poco a poco.

"¿y ese quien ese?" pregunta jabu poniéndose en poción de defensa.

"Ese es Kannon" responde Ban tocando las mejillas de Seiya con una varita

"no ese no el otro, el que esta encima de Kannon" responde Jabu

Los ojos lavanda de Saori se abren llenos de miedo al ver aquella figura, Shiryu se levanta aunque aun siente el cansancio de la pelea en su cuerpo y trata de ser el muro entre ese ser y su diosa, Nachi da un par de manotasos a Ikki para deje de molestar a Hyoga que aun sigue dando respiración de boca a boca a Shun desmayado.

"¿Cómo es que sobreviste?" pregunta Shiryu con fuerzas, los demás caballeros se ponen frente al imitando sus acciones.

El caballero de ojos dorados baja de la espalda de Kannon con enorme gallardía, se sacude un poco el polvo. Avanza hacia ellos sin miedo o preocupación alguna.

"Soy Radamanthys de Wyvern, juez del inframundo" dice con enrome orgullo en sus palabras caminando hacia Athena estoicamente, los otros caballeros no pueden moverse ante la enorme seguridad que demuestra el hombre en sus pasos hasta que llega delante de Saori.

"Jamás olvídenlo, los jueces del inframundo vivimos desde la era del mito para ayudar a Hades en el inframundo"

Ikki reacciona y se coloca frente a la dama aun con seiya en brazos.

"Athena, usted ha causado el mayor de los males" sencillamente suelta el ingles, su voz profunda resuena por todo el lugar impresionando a los presentes. "Ha destruido el Tártaros, la prisión que los dioses usaban para contener los males mas terribles de la humanidad"

"Mientes" grita Shiryu

Rada solo mira a Athena fijamente. Como esperando alguna reacción de ella.

"Pues yo si me aprendo mis diálogos" le escupe Radamanthys y Shiryu parece enrojeces de celos.

"pues yo también"

"hey… aun falta para esa escena" se mete en medio Kannon.

"¿la tragedia es que athena va pagar la reparación del Tartaros?" Pregunta Ikki quitando las manos de Hyoga del trasero de su hermano y Shun le mira feo feo.

"cof cof…" tose fingidamente Saori tratando de atraer la atención.

"shhhhh" susurra Seiya "no dejas dormir"

"cof cof…" vuelve a toser Saori.

"En parte" Saca Radamanthys de su saco un papel, se cree que es el boleto con la cantidad a apagar.

"cof cof…" vuelve a toser Saori.

"luego vas con Mu a que te revise" dice Shiryu sacando un par de dulces para Saori.

"Entonces no hay drama" Sonríe Shun ya curado dando de manazos a su hermano para que lo deje de molestar y deje al pato actuar como quiera.

"Bueno si lo hay, lo peor no fue destruir el inframundo" Explica Radamanthys

"¿no¿Entonces que fue?" Pregunta Shiryu con las manos cruzadas mirado a Radamanthys que parecía más atento en las manos de Shun sobre el trasero de un HYoga tranquilo.

"lo peor no fue destruir el inframundo" Comienza a recitar Rada desde su ultima línea, cruzando sus brazos, las luces se apagan y solo una luz le alumbra. "sino el Tártaros, la gran prisión de los dioses donde no solo había Titanes y capos de mafias" La música de fondo se vuelve más tétrica "sino que han liberando a criaturas nunca antes imaginadas y destruirán todo lo que conocemos"

"oh que tragedia" Saori finge sorpresa y simula una patética voz "¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho¿Qué podremos hacer ahora?"

"Yo sé que hacer" Aparece de pronto el joven Sorrento con su bonito traje de niño bueno acompañado de la sirena Thetis

"¿Qué no estaba mintiendo?" pregunta confuso el buen Jabu

"Es cierto lo que dice" Afirma Thetis "Poseidón nos los dijo hace unos momentos"

Todos voltean a ver el enorme sillón donde esta sentado Julio y las marinas..

"no es cierto yo no dije nada" se defiende Julián

"es cierto" afirman Bian, Eo y Kaisa, Isaak esta entretenido cambiando los canales a una tele.

"Hombre no le pongas de nuevo a los clavados, aburre"

"Si bueno … Poseidón no Julián nus dijo eso" repite Sorrento, "Kannon…" corre a saludar Sorrento a Kannon y se le cuela al cuello. Radamanthys solo se le queda viendo feo al chico géminis que pone linda cara.

"¿y que es lo que haremos?" Repite Saori su ultima línea "¿A quien debo ir acosar…digo a entregarme para sacrificarme y salvar este mundo?"

"En realidad" Trata de no poner mas grande su cara de asco Thethis "Poseidón no Julián dijo que había que encontrar la forma de despertar a Persefone, la esposa de Hades…."

Una ves más todos volvemos las miradas detrás de cámaras para ver a Hades siendo mimado por los espectros, mientras dos jueces le leen las noticias y le dicen las formas de hacer engaños fiscales.

"¿No sabían?" simplemente dice Hades

"cof cof" disimula una tocecilla Athena haciendo que retomemos la narración de esta historia. "continua Thetis" pide sin humildad la princesa.

" si la esposa de Hades, para que ella pueda…. " La sirenita ha sacado su acordeón (léase todo el tomo uno que lo abre para ver su dialogo). " para que ella pueda revivir el cuerpo de Hades y Hades restaure por completo el inframundo con su cosmos."

"Que fácil suena… pedimos a las productoras de leche que peguen la foto de Persefone y esperamos a que alguien nos llame" Dice un poco sarcástico Shiryu quitando sutilmente las manos de Saori del pecho de Seiya. "ni siquiera sabemos como es esa diosa o donde esta o donde buscarla, si te has dado cuenta, todo el foro 5 se destruyo"

Ah si el foro 5, el lugar donde filmamos todas las historias acerca del inframundo.

"¿Que no saben?" Pregunta Thetis curiosa.

"¿saber que?" pregunta Shiryu levantándose con una cara marcada en su mejilla y dejando una Saori molesta.

"Persefone siempre ha estado con ustedes"

"ni con orden judicial se aleja esa mujer de mi" comenta Hades bebiéndose el vino.

Si ya sé…. No me miren así, no más interrupciones, pero ustedes también ponga de su parte… hey no me vean así..

"¿Persefone con nosotros?" Jabu y los demás se preguntan quien podría ser.

"Mi señora" Radamanthys después de mirar asesinamente a Sorrento se arrodilla casi jurando fidelidad eterna.

"Deja a mi hermano pato congelado" detiene su sacudida Ikki al ver a Rada arrodillado frente a ambos. Ikki sonríe y bota al pato lo mas lejos que puede, Shun corre para ayudar a su hermoso rubio.

* * *

Esta historia continuara  
Dedicado a nurikosan en su cumple 


End file.
